Page 2:Super Mario Bros. 2
Summary The original Super Mario Bros. was only the beginning for the Bros. They would soon come out with another video game. However, this game actually came of a huge surprise to gamers (especially those outside of Japan). Story/Gameplay Supposedly taken place in Mario's dream where he, Luigi, Toad and Peach ventured into another world called "Sub-Con" a land that is ruled by the sinister Wart. Mario and his friends must save this land. The game has around 20 stages (7 worlds with 3 segments with 2 segments in the 7th world). The reason why this came as a surprise to foreign gamers (foreign to Japan that is) is because of the gameplay which is a far cry from the original game. Though Mario can still jump (as well as his friends) but what else they can do is pick up vegetables right from the ground, but they can pick up other things than vegetables, they can also pick up potions that become doors to a dark world where you can find coins for a bonus game at the end of each stage and Super Mushrooms that'll give Mario and his friends more health. This game also introduces new items such as the POW block that causes earthquakes and defeat enemies, a stop watch that can stop enemy motion for a short period of time, mushroom blocks that'll allow Mario and his friends reach otherwise unreachable areas, bombs that can either defeat enemies or break certain walls and Keys that'll open certain doors. This game also features a new line of enemies. There are Shy Guys, funny masked beings, Snifits that shoot bullets at you, Beezos that fly quickly in the air, Bob-Ombs that walk around and explode if you get close, Flurries that skid on icy platforms and Phantos that'll try to keep you from opening locked doors once you pick up a key. The bosses are also new, at every stage you face Birdo that'll throw either eggs or fireballs at you, there's Mouser that throws bombs at you, Tryclyde: A 3 headed snake that throws fireballs at you, and of course Wart who spits bubbles at you. This is the game where you can choose your character at each stage. Mario is the most well balanced of the bunch while Luigi has the best jumping ability. Toad picks up vegetables quicker and Peach uses her dress to float in the air for a short period of time. Reception Like it's predecessor, Super Mario Bros. 2 was a huge success with gamers of all kinds with it's gameplay unique to it's predecessor. The *other* Super Mario Bros. 2 This is probably well known now. But back then, not a lot of U.S. gamers knew why Super Mario Bros. 2 was so different from the original game. But, the answer came in the form of some leaked information that the U.S. version of Super Mario Bros. 2 was in fact a Japanese game created by Nintendo called Doki Doki Panic which was also a huge hit. Nintendo wanted to release Doki Doki Panic overseas, but decided at the last minute to remove the characters from that game and replace them with Mario and his friends. Nintendo made another game titled Super Mario Bros. 2 that was just like the original. It featured 32 new layed out stages that made the game even more challenging. This version also introduced something called a "anti-powerup" in the form of the Poison Mushroom which does the opposite effect of the Super Mushroom. This version of Super Mario Bros. 2 remained a Japan exclusive because Nintendo thought that the Japanese SMB2 would be too difficult and frustrating to foreign gamers, until it was released for the Super NES as a part of the complation of NES Super Mario Bros. games Super Mario All-Stars. Trivia * Though Japan would have Doki Doki Panic and the Japanese SMB2, it eventually got to see the American SMB2 (titled Super Mario Bros. USA), the game was released in Korea under that title. * Nintendo originally intended to make the sequel to Super Mario Bros. a vertical scrolling game (as opposed to the horizontal scrolling of the original game). But because this would have a completely different feel and not have the same quality of platforming, horizontal scrolling was added to the game. * During development of the American SMB2, the title screen was presented in a Sepia format(cream white and brown color picture). But because this wouldn't appeal to foreign gamers, Nintendo decided to add more brighter colors. * The BETA test of the American version of SMB2 originally had a reward to go out to the character that lost the most lives at the end of the game. But this was scrapped for the "Contributor", but the Prize money version can still be found within the game's code. * The Snifits were featured with only light and dark shades of red despite that a lot of them had unique functions. This was fixed in updated releases of the game (such as in Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Advance) * Mouser was named after the German Bolt-Action 7.92MM rifle known as the "Mauser" Hence why Mouser spoke with a German accent in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. * The final boss: Wart was also the final boss in Doki Doki Panic, and was named Mamu. Wart would have a small appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. * The usual boss: Birdo was miscredited in the end credits as Ostro (the name given to the Ostrich enemy you sometimes face in the desert worlds).